Waiting Together
by TinaalovesMints
Summary: Because her mom was always late, she had to wait for her. But her best friend wouldn't let her wait alone, or be cold.


**First oneshot! Whoot Whoot! Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Yeah, yeah, you guys know.**

**

* * *

**

"Damnit." The auburn-haired girl silently cursed to no one in particular. She was staying after school today on Thursday to help out some of the teachers and tutor some students. She is now waiting for her mother to pick her up. "She's always late!" The girl was shivering and obviously not enjoying it.

As she continued to mumble words about how cold it was while trying to somehow get warmer, she did not notice a certain friend of hers exiting the building. The boy looked over at her puzzled. "Kairi?" he called. Said girl turned her head and a smile instantly came tugging at her lips.

"Hey Sora!" They both walked to each other stopping in the middle of the courtyard in the front of the school. "What are you doing here?"

"I was playing some basketball with Riku. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I stayed after to help the teachers and some kids." She replied then proceeded to look around. "Hmm, I don't see Riku. Where'd he go?"

He turned his head to look behind to his left, "He went a different way out of the school to go home."

Kairi nodded her head and mouthed a silent 'ahh' to show she understood. "Well, are you going to walk home now?" she asked him a bit disappointed. She was enjoying the company. She'd been alone out in the cold for a little over a half hour now.

"I think so. Why aren't you walking home?"

She blew into her hands and rubbed them before answering, "My mom said she wanted to take me home. Said our house was too far to walk all the way from school alone and that she didn't want me to sit on a crowded bus. I tried to tell her it was alright but she insisted." She paused to sigh. "Well, now I'm out in the cold waiting for her. Man, she's always late picking me up anywhere. It's been about an hour and everyone else left a while ago!"

Sora had to chuckle at this. Parents. How unreasonable and silly they could be at times. "Awwh! Well, I'll wait here with you then!"

The girl turned back to look up at her friend, "Huh?" He just laughed again.

"I don't want to let you keep on waiting alone Kairi! Besides it's no trouble for me. I think I'd rather sit down though." As he sat his bottom on the ground, he noticed she was still standing. "What's wrong?"

Nervously, she tugged on the hem of her skirt. "Well, I mean I don't want you to suffer out here in the cold with me." He gave her a look he knew she would understand. _Really? _ "Yes really! You could come to a nice house with a heater and I could just wait for my mom, she probably won't be much longer…"

He smiled, something she loved to see him do. "Well then it won't be any trouble to wait with you if she won't take long! Besides, even if she will, I won't mind. Now come on and sit down!" He patted the ground next to him as he continued to smile. He had a comeback to pretty much anything she would say.

"Ahh, fine." Just as she was about to sit down she hesitated. "Uhmm…" Her skirt was pretty short. Sitting on desks and tables and specifically made seats were not a big problem, but sitting on the ground might make the skirt go up too far.

Knowing this, Sora smirked. "Do you want to sit in my lap Kairi?" Her cheeks got slightly pinker. Though she was cold, this wasn't the kind of warmth she wanted right now.

Looking anywhere but at his teasing smile she said, "Can't we just stand? My skirt is too short to sit on the ground and there are no leggings. Plus, the cement might scratch my skin or numb my butt or something." She made sure to mumble the last part.

"That's why you'll sit on my lap!" He started to explain, "I'm sure the skirt would go up less if you sit on my lap than the ground and you won't be touching the cement besides your feet and ankles! You have to admit, my lap is pretty comfy too." He smirked as he saw her blush again. "Come on Kai! You've been standing too long, just sit down!" She still hesitated. "You'll be warmer if you do..." He said with that teasing smirk on his face.

After a couple seconds of him tugging at her hand, she reluctantly agreed and sat down on his lap. He could tell she was cold for she was still shaking a bit when she sat down and not to mention he could feel her cold skin. So, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pretty much hugging her from behind. She wasn't startled. She relaxed into his embrace and put her hands on top of his.

She enjoyed the fact that they were never awkward or uncomfortable with each other. They had been best friends for too long to be. Even though they had feelings for each other and everyone knew. Even they themselves knew about the other's feelings, but they haven't decided to do anything yet. She supposed maybe they just weren't ready yet to be beyond friends but she was fine with that. As long as he was in her life, she was fine with that.

"Say Kairi," the girl turned her head to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"We haven't talked that much this week or month really." She looked back in front of her contemplating this.

"You're right." She replied plaintively. "We've been so busy lately with the work and events from school. Starting to plan the winter dance, the packets we're looking over for the exams and tests in general, the fundraisers, the projects we've gotten, and everything else. We barely have time to ourselves and to hang with friends." She looked down sadly as she started playing with her hands.

He could tell she was really brought down by this. She loved her friends and all, but Kairi practically lived to get good grades and try to get involved to help others. Sometimes it seemed a wonder she still had a pretty good social life with how busy she was. "Kairi," Sora said, taking hold of one of her hands, "don't get so down about it. We still do talk right? And look we're spending time together right now! And winter break if going to come up pretty soon too right? No matter what goes on in our lives, we'll always be together! And with our friends too! No need to worry!" he tried console her. Seeing that she wasn't completely smiling, he let out an, "Hakuna Matata!" She giggled at this and his face instantly brightened. "Yay! Kairi is smiling!" he joked.

Giggling again, she said, "Yes, yes I am." She smiled at him and then returned to looking at their intertwined hands. "So how have you been, Sora?"

He had his head on her shoulder, looking over it also at their hands. "Better since I've gotten to talk to you."

She could almost feel the smile against her shoulder as he tucked his head down. Looking over she laughed slightly. "Same, same." She yawned. "Man, what time is it? At this rate my mom will come when it's dinner time and I can't do any of my homework!"

He chuckled, checked his wristwatch, lifting her arm for a few seconds in the process, "About 5:30. Are you tired? You could sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when your mom comes. And if she does come late, I don't think one day of not doing your homework will do much to hurt your grade Kairi."

Laughing as she yawned, covering her mouth and lifting his arm also as their hands were still together, she replied, "Just what a lazy bum would say! But since I haven't taken a nap in a long time, I might as well. Besides, like you said, this is one comfy lap." She said giggling as she relaxed more trying to get in a good position to sleep.

"Of course, of course." He said smiling. In a couple of minutes she was sound asleep. _'Heh, I guess she must be really tired from all the work and volunteering she does at school.'_ So there he was, just listening to her steady breathing, holding her hands while tracing circles with his thumb, waiting for her mother to come get her. He wondered why she was so late.

Still, he loved the fact that she was. It felt like so long since he had spent quality time with his dear best friend. It felt so right having her in his arms, holding her hands, making her laugh. He loved every moment he had with this girl.

Looking at the time again, it was now 5:50. His parents wouldn't mind that he was out. They trusted him to know that he wasn't doing anything bad. So long as he came home before 8 when he wasn't going to any special place without asking his parents first, he'd be fine. Kairi's mom would be here by then and they were only at school.

Feeling the need to entertain himself a little, he started to hum a song. Gradually, he started to sing the lyrics softly too. He wasn't amazing but he could sing pretty well. Looking down at Kairi's face, he saw a small smile gracing her features. _'Even when she's asleep she smiles when I sing.'_ He smiled himself and lifted their hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sora hoped she was dreaming a wonderful dream. Sometimes dreams can be a nice getaway from reality, just for a little while. He hoped she was comfortable as well. He didn't want her to feel stiff or have cramps in her back when she would wake up.

He noticed a car finally pulling up to the front of the school. He could tell it was Kairi's mother and smiled. Her mother got out of the car and jogged over to them.

"Awwh! You guys are too adorable!" She cooed. Sora blushed and looked away so that she would not see his pink cheeks. Surprisingly, he was not all that effected by the cold weather today. Though he was more fortunate than Kairi and had long pants on instead of a short skirt and only knee high socks. "And by the way, I'm sorry I'm late! I got food on the way home, luckily avoiding traffic but when I got home I remembered I had to pick up Kairi and then just my luck, there was traffic on the way here! Then well, I got hungry and had to get more food for her on the way."

"It's okay. I think Kairi's still pretty tired though so I'll just carry her to the car and let her continue sleeping, okay?" He told her mother. She nodded and watched as he untangled their hands and went on to place his hands on her back and behind her legs then got up from the ground. Not waking Kairi in the process, it was kind of impressive in her eyes actually.

Ms. Hikari lagged behind Sora then opened the backseat door for him as he approached the car. She got in the car as he put the seatbelt on her daughter and continued to start it. She heard Sora shut the door and went to get her stuff. He came back seconds later and placed it in the passenger seat. "Sora." Said boy looked up at her. "Thanks for waiting with Kairi."

He smiled. "No problem."

"I'm glad she picked a guy like you. There were a lot of other guys she told me she was considering as potential boyfriends." She said smirking.

Sora started rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh, other guys?" He asked sadly, his smile slowly fading.

She laughed at the poor boy. "I'm just kidding with you Sora. I see you can be the jealous type then. No worries though. Kairi there has only ever had eyes for you." She finished with a sweet smile.

He smiled back glad she was just joking. "Heh, well I guess I'll see you later then Ms. Hikari!"

"Hey!" He turned back to look at her just as he started to walk away. "Get your stuff and get in the car. I'll take you home Sora." He just nodded and followed her command. "Here, have some food. I'm sure you're hungry. But save some for Kairi." Looking at the bag of food, he realized he was hungry. He ate while he showed her the way to his house seeing as how she forgot and with the constant talking, Kairi stirred awake.

Rubbing her eyelids and stretching her arms out, she let out a yawn. "Hey mom!" She saw someone in front of her in the passenger seat as well, she started to wonder who it was when she noticed the spiky chocolate brown hair. She smiled. "Hi there, Sora."

"Hey Kairi, you have a good nap?" He asked.

"Yup! I'm glad I'm finally in a place with a heater too. Thanks for coming on time mom!" Kairi said the last part sarcastically, throwing her mom a look.

"Hey! You could have went inside you know!" She argued.

"Oh, right…hehe."

"But I bet you guys just wanted to stay outside so you could use that excuse to cuddle up huh? 'It's cold so we should hug each other to keep warm!'" She said teasingly.

Both of the kids blushed. "Whatever." Kairi muttered clearly embarrassed talking about this with her mom.

"We're here!" Sora said. Kairi looked out the window, she didn't even notice they were on his street. She could see he was starting to get his stuff together. "Well, thanks for the ride Ms. Hikari! I appreciate it!" then turning around to face Kairi, he said, "Bye Kairi. See you later." Smiling he got out of the car.

"You're welcome Sora! Anytime!" Kairi's mom gave her a teasing look as she saw her daughter watching Sora get out of the car. Kairi turned to her mom, opening her mouth when her mom interrupted saying, "Go." Again with the teasing smile, she continued, "I can wait a couple minutes. You did wait longer than that for me anyway."

So Kairi ran out of the car and called out his name. "Sora!"

He turned around to come face to face with her. "Kairi!"

She smiled and gave him a big hug. When she finally let go of him, her hands unconsciously slipped into his. Biting her lip, she said, "Thanks for waiting with me today. It was nice talking to you and hanging out with you too."

He laughed, she looked so cute when she did that. "No problem. We should do it more often huh?" He said while rubbing circles on her hand with his thumbs again.

"Yeah, definitely." She got on her tippy toes and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She let go of his hands and then started running back to the car, "See you tomorrow!" She got in the car and they drove off. He watched and then smiled when he unconsciously touched his cheek with his hand.

Needless to say, Kairi and Sora started hanging out every Thursday after school, waiting together, for her mom to again, be late like always.

* * *

**I actually wrote this all in a couple hours! Idk, I was kinda inspired after seeing all the couples and flirting pairs in my school. More specifically my friend and her pretty much unofficial boyfriend though xD I'M FOREVER ALONE! hahaha jk! Well maybe..**

**As for my story if any of you guys are reading it, I most likely won't update until Halloween-ish. But I'm working on it! No worries. Sometimes I need a break or more inspiration though, but I still gotta stick to the plot so sometimes I need like a certain inspiration in a way. That's why the recent inspiration I got ended up being a one-shot...not a new chapter lol.**

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot! I actually did. I hope you guys review too and tell me what you think! Am I decent at writing cute Sokai oneshots? xD**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


End file.
